The piece of multi-purpose furniture offered by the present invention can be used for different purposes. For example, said piece of multi-purpose furniture can be used as a dining chair, study chair, rocking chair, rocking crib, etc.
As commonly known, conventional infant dining chairs, study chairs, rocking chairs, rocking cribs, rockers, etc. are designed only to serve a single application, and furnishing a home with furniture for said utilizations would require purchasing several pieces of furniture, with each offering a different function. This method of furnishing a household is not desirable from the standpoint that buying several pieces of furniture requires a substantial monetary expenditure, and placing this considerable bulky furniture into a household leads to problems such as occupying valuable space and creating a cluttered impression.
In light of the problems described above, the inventor of the present invention conducted diligent research, taking into account infant ergonomics, and arrived at the present invention, which offers a piece of novel multi-purpose furniture that is economical, is practical and can be used for different purposes.
Specifically, said piece of multi-purpose furniture pertaining to the present invention is characterized by the fact that said piece of multi-purpose furniture consists of a pair of corresponding main frames, with one side of each of the main frames being contoured into an arc shape and another side being formed into a shape with a recessed contour, according to specifications. The inner side of each of the main frames is equipped with multiple number of positioning slots of different sizes in accordance with specifications. A board for a back rest is inserted into a positioning slot located near the arc-shaped side of said main frame. A board for seating is inserted into a positioning slot located at the lower end of said board for the back rest. A handle bar is inserted into a positioning slot located at each of the upper and lower ends of said main frame. A board for auxiliary seating is inserted into a positioning slot located vertically at a location near the middle of the assembly under said board for seating. A board for studying is inserted into a positioning slot located on the arc-shaped side of said main frame near the end of said board for auxiliary seating. A board for stepping is inserted in a positioning slot located at an appropriate position on the other side of said main frame, so that said piece of furniture can be used as a dining chair, study chair or playing chair when these components are assembled. Said piece of furniture can be formed into a rocking crib by removing the aforesaid boards, replacing them with a board for making a bed to be inserted into the positioning slots initially reserved for the boards for studying and back rest, inserting a protective board into each of the positioning slots on the two sides of said board for making a bed and mounting a set of arc-shaped rocking bars onto the arc-shaped side of said two main frames.